This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
While current containers are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, a one piece container suitable for storing test strips for determining blood glucose and including at least the following features would be desirable: an improved seal between a body of the container and a lid; and an improved ability to keep contents of the container dry.